


lol newsies groupchat

by justa_goose



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Group chat, Multi, group text, hehehehehe, lil fun fic, mostly based off my friends group text, to build my confidence when writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 06:43:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justa_goose/pseuds/justa_goose
Summary: just a fun group chat to build my writing confidence. read pls I think its decent. tryna get better at writing





	lol newsies groupchat

**Author's Note:**

> here we goooo. no nicknames atm bc they confuse me

from race to jack:  
6:00 am  
race- jack

jack- yes what do u need at 6am in the middle of august?

race- i wanna hang out today

jack- and this couldnt be discussed at like a later time or smth

race- no bc i want to hang out with the whooole group and that takes a long time

jack- u rite. so go text them all now

race- ughh that takes a long time

jack- well idk what to tell u then racer 

jack- wait i have an idea gimme a sec

race- what is it

race- jack????

race- also ur not one to talk ur up at 6am too

jack has added race, spot, sarah, katherine, crutchie, elmer, albert, finch, specs, davey to race's weird groupchat  
6:07  
jack- hi race is lazy so this exists now

race- omg jack ur a genius 

katherine- Are you sure about that?

race- u rite..

albert- why so early wtf

jack- the exact same question i had tho

race- yknow ur up anyway so ur not allowed to complain

albert- ugh

crutchie- w h y does this exist

romeo- oooh groupchat time

race- here we go bois

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed. more people to come soon. ik its short and bad im trying to improve and gain confidence. comment and leave kudos if u please


End file.
